The present invention is directed to obtaining samples of fluids or slurries, and more particularly to an apparatus for choke-free sampling of fluids or slurries flowing in a main process conduit.
Sampling slurries is still a big challenge in the industry, especially in the phosphate mining application. Particularly, tap and penetration type samplers have been used in the benefication (float and washer) and phosphoric acid plants. However, much difficulty has been experienced in operating and maintaining these types of samplers. The most significant of which has been excessive wear and choking. In order to keep the samplers in working order, weekly maintenance have been required at the benefication plant, and monthly maintenance have been required at the phosphoric acid plants.
Various types of sampling devices have been proposed in the art and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,323; 2,475,857; 2,608,866; 2,955,469; 3,381,537; 3,429,186; 3,681,997; and 4,167,117.
There remains a need in the art, however, for a fluid or slurry sampling device which reduces the impact of wearing and choking.